


Love You, Daddy

by destielkills



Series: A Whole New Chapter [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Sherlock felt himself being pulled forward by little fists curled in his shirt. He let Anastasia wrap her arms around his neck and hugged her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Daddy

Sherlock, how are we going to take care of Anastasia during a case?” John asked as the toddler climbed into his lap, placing her chubby hands on his cheeks and squeezing. John laughed and took her hands, clapping them together as she squealed with delight.

“I’m sure Mrs. Hudson would watch her.” Sherlock responded from behind his microscope.

“Well yes, but I was thinking maybe we could hire a sitter to help out a bit with the more strenuous activities.”

Sherlock looked up at John and Anastasia who were playing patty cake on the floor. “I suppose we could interview a few nannies.”

“I’ll put up an ad when I go to the store later.” John said, holding Anastasia upside down as she swung back and forth, her ginger curls brushing the floor.

Sherlock pushed his stool back and walked over to John, sitting net to him with his hand at the small of John’s back. John smiled at the gesture and leaned into Sherlock’s side. “Why don’t I take Anastasia to the park while you go shopping?”

John sat Anastasia upright and she plopped onto the floor and began stacking her block. “Are you sure?” He asked Sherlock, surprised.

“Of course. Your shopping will go much faster without her. Besides, it’s been a week, and she likes me. I need to be alone with her eventually.

John smiled and gave Sherlock a peck on the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Daddy, look!” Anastasia ran to Sherlock, leaning against his chest and pointing to the tower she made.

“It’s lovely, Anastasia. However if you move these blocks down here,” Sherlock moved three blocks from the top of the tower to the base “it won’t fall. See?” He poked the tower and Anastasia grinned when it wobbled but didn’t fall.

“Thank you, Daddy!” She turned and wrapped her arms around Sherlock’s neck and Sherlock gingerly hugged her back, smoothing her hair with one hand.

John smiled as she pulled away and sat in Sherlock’s lap.

“Well her diaper bag is already packed. She’ll just need shoes and a jumper.”

Sherlock turned Anastasia to look at him. “Do you want to go to the park with me while Dada goes shopping?”

“Play! Play!” Anastasia bounced excitedly on Sherlock’s knee. John laughed and stood, picking Anastasia up and helping Sherlock to his feet.

“I’ll see you both when I get back.” John turned to Anastasia. “You tell your Daddy to behave.” She giggled as she was passed off to Sherlock, settling comfortably on his hip. John gave Sherlock a quick kiss before pressing a kiss to Anastasia’s forehead. “I love you both, and remember, make him behave.”

Once the door closed behind John, Anastasia turned to Sherlock and pointed a finger in his face. “Behave!” She commanded sternly.

Sherlock laughed and took her hand in his. “Let’s get your shoes.” He set her down and followed as she ran to her room. When he walked in the door Anastasia greeted him by shoving a pair of blue sandals into his hands.

“No, you can’t wear sandals. It’s too cold. How about these? They’re the same colour and they have thick soles ideal for running around.” Sherlock held up a pair of blue, Velcro trainers.”

Anastasia nodded and took a shoe, sitting on the floor and shoving it on her foot. As she pushed the tongue folded into the toe of the shoe and she began grunting in frustration. Finally she let out a low whine and pushed her foot in Sherlock’s direction.

“What do we say when we need help?” Sherlock chided.

“Fix it, please!” Anastasia smiled sweetly.

Sherlock fixed the shoe, and then put the other on before standing and getting a jumper out of the closet. Once she was dressed and Sherlock had the diaper bag slung over one shoulder they left the apartment, locking the door behind them. Sherlock took Anastasia’s hand as they walked, stopping every few minutes to inspect and interesting crack in the sidewalk or pick up a bug.

When they finally made it to the park, Anastasia’s pants were already smeared with dirt and her hair was loose in its ponytail. Sherlock dropped the bag on a bench and moved to sit next to it but Anastasia grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the jungle gym. She climbed onto the lowest level and ran to the slide.

“Daddy, look!” She exclaimed as she plopped down and scooted herself forward until she propelled down the slide onto the gravel below. She giggled as she stood again and climbed back onto the platform.

“Daddy, your turn!”

“I’m too tall, Anastasia! I won’t fit.” Sherlock explained. Anastasia’s face fell and she looked around thoughtfully. Suddenly she grinned eyes sparkling and pointed across the park.

“Big slide!”

Sherlock looked and sure enough there was a large metal slide. It was be a tight fit, but it would work.

“Okay then, let’s go.” Sherlock picked Anastasia up and carried her over to the slide. He carefully lifted her to the top and told her to sit as he climbed up. At the top he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

“Ready?” He asked her.

“Go go go!” She squealed and Sherlock held her steady and pushed them forward until they were sliding, the metal cool through the fabric of Sherlock’s trousers. Anastasia shrieked with glee, clutching Sherlock’s hand tight until they reached the bottom and she wriggle out of his lap onto the gravel.

“Again!” She shouted. “Again, please!”

And so they did. And again, and again after that, and twice more for good luck. After the slide they played on the swing, then the merry-go-round, and after that they made a sand city in the sandbox.

Sometime around dusk Sherlock looked up from the courthouse he was constructing in their city to see John sitting on the bench, watching them and smiling. Sherlock motioned for him to come over and he did, kneeling next to where Sherlock was on his knees outside the sandbox.

“How long have you been there” Sherlock wondered, carving columns into the sand building.

“Half an hour maybe?”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't want to interrupt the bonding moment. And you looked like you were having fun.”

At that moment Anastasia looked up from the mound of sand she was repeatedly smashing and building back up. “Dada!” She stood, sand cascading from her lap, and ran over to John.

“Hey sweetheart. Let’s brush all this and off.” He brushed the sand from her pants and hands before pulling her in for a hug.

“We should get home and start dinner. I was thinking mac ‘n’ cheese. What do you think?” John asked Anastasia, who nodded absently, laying her head on John’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go. We’ll have dinner, a bath, and go to bed.”

They stood and began the walk home. About a minute in Anastasia pulled away and reached for Sherlock. “I want Daddy.” She said tiredly, followed by a deep yawn.

Sherlock looked at John, surprised.

“She likes you.” John smiled, handing her off. Sherlock smiled back as Anastasia settled onto his hip, head on his shoulder. They finished the walk in silence, John’s fingers intertwined with the ones on Sherlock’s free hand.

Back at the apartment Sherlock gave Anastasia a bath and dressed her in fluffy pajamas while John baked the macaroni and cheese. Dinner was eaten in comfortable quiet, ending when Anastasia fell asleep in her high chair. John gently cornered her to the bedroom and bid her down in her crib, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sherlock bent over the crib and smoothed down her unruly hair, whispering “good night”.

They turned to leave the room but paused when they heard rustling.

“Dada? Daddy?”

They walked back over to the crib and John leaned over the edge “Go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you, Dada.”

John straightened and Sherlock bent over and placed a hand on Anastasia’s head. “Good night, Anastasia.”

Suddenly Sherlock felt himself being pulled forward by little fists curled in his shirt. He let Anastasia wrap her arms around his neck and hugged her back.

“Love you, Daddy.”

Sherlock froze. Anastasia hadn't said she loved Sherlock until that night, perhaps because she sensed how cautious Sherlock was with their relationship. Whatever the reason, something made her say it then and Sherlock was speechless. He glanced over at John, who was smiling, his eyes shining.

Sherlock pulled back and looked into Anastasia’s wide, blue eyes. “I love you, Anastasia." He pressed a kiss to her hairline and tucked her under her blanket. “I love you." He repeated before he and John said good night one last time and turned out the light, pulling the door partially closed behind them

In the hall Sherlock turned to John. “I’m glad we decided to start a family."

John pulled Sherlock down for a gentle kiss, tongues brushing lazily and hands touching wherever they could find purchase. When they broke apart John grinned. “Me too.”


End file.
